


Getting to know you through texting.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Texting, Embedded Images, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Texting, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Magnus drunk texted a stranger instead of his best friend. Acquaintanceship happen and just maybe, this stranger could turn out to be exactly what he needed.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a lot of these texting type stories and wanted to try one out. Hope you enjoy. :)

**[11:02 pm]**

_Y m I so stupd?!_

_U’d tink I wod  lerned by lesson my now._

_BUT NOOO!_

_I did it again!_

_N now I feel so fukin stuuupid!_

_It was same shit wid her again._

_Nothin changed. OFC it didn’t. Wat was I xpectin?_

_Y am I like tis?!_

_Y n’t u reply me Ragnor??!!!_

_I tink m drunk n broken n u r completely ignoring me. :’(_

 

 

**[11:20 pm]**

_Umm… Hey_

_I don’t know how to break this to you and I’m sorry you’re having a shitty night but you have the wrong number._

 

**[11:22 pm]**

_Wut? No I don’t._

_Rags please not tonite. -_-_

**[11:25 pm]**

_Listen. Just stop for a moment and read the number you are texting. I am pretty sure I am not in your contact list._

**[11:26 pm]**

_OK. hold on…_

**[11:28 pm]**

_……………………_

 

**[11:30 pm]**

_Shit! Fukin hell! Shit._

__Sorry. M realy sorry! Tort u were bes frend._ _

 

 

 

**[11:33 pm]**

_Don’t worry about it. I hope you get through with your friend._

**[9:26 am]**

_Hi stranger from yesterday._

_I just wanted to soberly apologize for what happened._

_I am not usually like that and I didn’t mean to bother you._

_Thanks for being nice about it._

_That’s all, I guess._

 

**[9:45 am]**

_Hey._

_It wasn’t a bother. You seemed like you were having a horrible time._

_But apology accepted if it would make you feel better._

**[9:50 am]**

_It does! Thank you. :)_

**[9:52 am]**

_Did you get through with your friend?_

**[9:55 am]**

_Yea, I did. He grumbled all the way to pick me up and back._

_I couldn’t blame him though._

_I keep messing up._

_Oh jeez, sorry. You don’t need to know any of this._

 

**[10:01 am]**

_Nah, it’s okay. Even though it’s probably weird, you seem like a cool person to talk to._

_If it makes you feel better, sometimes an outside perspective helps._

**[10:03 am]**

_Okay, seriously, you are literally the kindest stranger I have ever met._

_You’re not a serial killer, are you?_

_Wait, even if you were, you wouldn’t tell me._

_Stupid question._

 

**[10:09 am]**

_Haha. I doubt you would believe me, but I am not a serial killer._

_Although my siblings would find that hilarious._

**[10:12 am]**

_I’ve always wanted a sibling but at last I am an only child._

_Although not a child since I am over 18._

_For the record, I do believe you aren’t a serial killer._

_My mom always told me I am a great judge of character._

**[10:16 am]**

_I am over 18, as well. And thank you for not judging me harshly._

_I feel blessed already._

**[10:17 am]**

_Oh, be still my heart._

_Was that sarcasm I sensed there?_

_I think I am in love!_

 

**[10:20 am]**

_So that’s what get you going huh._

_Duly noted._

**[10:27 am]**

_I know my friends might kill me for this but, it’s too late._

_I figured you can at least know my name right._

_I’m Magnus._

**[10:31 am]**

_Don’t do anything to annoy your friends again._

_Oh._

_Hey Magnus. That’s a cool name._

_I’m Alec._

 

 

**[10:32 am]**

_HIII ALEC!_

_Short for Alexander?_

**[10:35 am]**

_Sigh…unfortunately._

**[10:35 am]**

_Uh oh. Why unfortunately?_

 

**[10:38 am]**

_I hate that name. it makes me feel like my grandfather._

_I was named after him._

**[10:42 am]**

_But Alexander is a beautiful name._

_It sounds so regal._

_Alexander._

_Sir Alexander._

_Alexander, my lord._

**10:46 am]**

_Are you having fun?_

 

 

**[10:52 am]**

_Actually, yes, I am._

_But if you don’t like it, then I shall refrain from addressing you as such._

_Scouts honour._

**[11:03 am]**

_Were you even a scout?_

**[11:04 am]**

_Oh God no._

_It would have ruined my nails._

 

**[11:04 am]**

_Seriously?_

**[11:07 am]**

_No. :P_

_But I was never a scout._

_Only saw them in movies._

_Were you?_

**[11:11 am]**

_Unfortunately._

_My brother and I were forced to as kids._

**[11:14 am]**

_So, if I ever need someone to light a fire for me in the middle of the woods, I can just call you._

_Good to know._

 

**[11:16 am]**

_Are you always this forward to strangers?_

**[11:20am]**

_You wound me Alec!_

_And here I thought we were really hitting it off._

_I even told you my name._

_We should have been promoted to acquaintanceship by now._

 

 

**[11:26 am]**

_Well the circumstance is still kind of weird._

_We can agree on that._

_But fine, if you ever need help to light a fire in the woods, you can call me for help._

_As long as you promise on not planning on luring me to my death._

**[11:29 am]**

_XD I will never!!_

_I am too much of a lover to want to hurt anyone._

_You can ask my cat._

_He loves me unconditionally._

_see?! Say hello to Chairman Meow._

 

**[11:32 am]**

_Hey, cute kitty. Did you seriously name him that? His name is bigger than he is._

_We have a family cat but he hates all of us except for my youngest brother_

**[11:35 am]**

_He is cute like his daddy! (that is me, btw) :P_

_And do not be hating on his name, it is absolutely clever and original._

_You know you have to send me a pic of your cat!_

_I love them so much._

 

 

**[11:39 am]**

Fine, even I can admit his name is original.

 

 

**[11:40 am]**

Thank you. :)

 

 

**[11:41 am]**

_Let me look for him._

**[11:50 am]**

_Say hi to Church._

_Don’t ask about his name, it was my brother’s idea._

 

**11:51 am]**

AWWWWWW. He is adorable.

I just want to pinch his cheeks and kiss him up.

Excellent pillow, btw.

 

 

 

**[12:00 pm]**

_Blame my sister for the fancy pillow. I have no idea where she gets them._

_I think she forgets he’s just a cat sometimes._

**[12:03 pm]**

_They are never just cats, Alexander._

_They are family._

 

 

**[12: 07 pm]**

_Seriously, you sound just like my sister._

_It’s creepy._

_And I thought we agree to never call me that._

**[12:10 pm]**

_My apologies, Alec!!_

_But saying your full name was relevant for the tone of my sentence._

_The flow would have been off if I used Alec._

**[01:30 pm]**

_Are you angry?_

_I really am sorry._

**[02:02 pm]**

_I guess this is it for our acquaintanceship then._

_Sigh. It was nice talking to you for the past two days._

_I can delete your number if you want._

**[03:00 pm]**

_That might probably be a good idea._

_Well I guess this is good bye._

_So good bye, Alec. :(_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger though. haha. Let me know if you liked it and if I should continue. :) I am slowly getting my Malec writing mojo back on track.
> 
> Season 3B here we come! 25th Feb 2019. I can't wait. ^_^


	2. So it continues

**[04:09 pm]**

_Hey. Sorry I wasn’t replying._

_I had an afternoon class and I was running late._

_My phone battery died. Forgot to charge it._

_Did you delete me number already?_

**[04:13 pm]**

_Oh my God, Alec._

_I genuinely thought you were upset with me._

_I almost went to the hospital with heart palpitations._

**[04:16 pm]**

_Are you always this dramatic?_

**[04:16 pm]**

_If you ask my two best friends, they would definitely say yes._

_But I was really scared that I made you angry._

**[04:18 pm]**

_You didn’t upset me, by the way._

_Living with three younger siblings makes you immune to most things._

_It would take a lot to get on my nerves actually._

**[04:21 pm]**

_*relieved sigh*_

_It would be the first time I put my foot in my mouth like that._

_You really are too nice, Alec._

_Your siblings are lucky to have you._

**[04:24 pm]**

_I will screenshot that last sentence and send to them._

_Don’t worry about it._

_I would let you know if you offend me in any way._

**[04:25 pm]**

_Oh, thank you. That would be a huge relief._

_So..classes huh?_

_What are you studying, if you don’t mind me asking?_

**[04:28 pm]**

_Architecture. I’m on the last year of my Bachelor’s._

_It’s basically bye bye sleep at this point._

_How about you?_

**[04:30 pm]**

_Yea, I feel your pain. But you seem very well put together so I’m sure you have this in the bag, so to speak. ;)_

_I am a dance major, contemporary but I am minoring in Business Management._

_I am planning on opening my own dance studio someday._

_Also, sleep, we don’t know her._

**[04:31 pm]**

_Wow. Are you like a super human?_

_My sister is in a similar situation._

_She studies dance too but her major is forensic science._

_I have no idea where she gets the time and energy to do both but kudos to you._

**[04:33 pm]**

_You sister definitely is._

_One of my best friends is studying pediatric and she knows a girl just like your sister._

_She said she doesn’t know how she does it but she’s always optimistic and put together._

_I wish that was me._

_I look like ass when I am having a hard day._

**[04:36 pm]**

_I’m sure you’re exaggerating._

_I don’t usually care about my looks on most days._

_Sweat pants and sweatshirts are my friends right now._

**[04:38 pm]**

_*GASP*_

_I mean, it’s the boyfriend look._

_Cat told me I shouldn’t judge other people’s fashion choices._

_Because not everyone wants to spend hours getting ready._

_Fyi, I do not spend hours._

_Only one, maybe._

**[04:41 pm]**

_Cat?_

_One hour seems like an adequate time frame for people who care, I guess._

_It might actually be on the shorter end of the time spectrum._

**[04:38 pm]**

_Cat is my pediatric best friend._

_Why do you know exactly what to say?_

_Why are you so understanding?_

_Are you an A.I. programmed to be the perfect man?_

**[04:41 pm]**

_She is the wise one of your friends then._

_I told you, I go through all of this with my sister._

_It isn’t very surprising the length of time she takes to choose her clothes and apply her make-up._

_I just assume it’s the same for you._

**[04:45 pm]**

_Oh god yes._

_Trying to find the perfect shades of eye-shadows to match my outfit takes so much time!_

_Don’t mention lips. I am clenching just thinking about it._

_You would think having so many options would help._

_Nope, it makes it worse. Too many choices, too little time._

**[04:49 pm]**

_The hardships of being beautiful._

**[04:49 pm]**

_Your sarcasm warms my heart._

_I feel cozy and fuzzy. ^_^_

**[04:50 pm]**

_I’m glad I can contribute._

_Anyway, I am heading to the library to get started on my project._

_I am switching my phone off for the next couple of hours._

_Try to not panic this time okay._

**[04:53 pm]**

_GOOD LUCK!!_

_And I much appreciate the heads up._

_I will never live that down would, I?_

_*Sigh*_

_Have a good afternoon Alec. : )_

**[04:58 pm]**

_Never._

_Good afternoon Magnus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are getting to know each other eh. :)


	3. So something's happening.

 

**[10:46 am]**

_Hey._

_Haven’t heard from you in two days._

_So, I’m making sure you’re breathing still._

**[10:53 am]**

_Ooooh mmmmyyyyyyy gooooooooooooood Alec!_

_I am dying._

_Probably already ded._

_Dedder than ded, if that’s possible._

**[11:02 am]**

_What happened?_

**[11:10 am]**

_Finals. That’s what._

_My BM thesis is stumping on me. I think my make-believe company will go bankrupt before it even starts._

_And I am behind on creating my designs for submission._

_Which to be fair is completely my fault._

_I am a perfectionist and it’s biting me in the ass now._

_Oh, why did my jacket need so many details?_

_I mean how many embroidery roses is considered too much?_

_*Sigh*_

**[11:19 am]**

_Do you feel better now?_

**[11:20 am]**

_I do actually._

_Thank you. : )_

**[11:21 am]**

_No problem._

_Do you make a schedule for your work?_

**[11:22 am]**

_Umm…._

_No..?_

_Should I?_

**[11:25 am]**

_Judging by the chaos you’re facing, it might be a good start._

_Get a daily planner and break down your work load._

**[11:27 am]**

_I swear if you ever want to be my secretary, the job is yours._

_No interview needed._

_Although I have never done a break down before._

_My spirit needs to be free!_

**[11:30 am]**

_Tell your spirit to calm down otherwise you wouldn’t complete your work in time._

_Just try Magnus. Set out an adequate amount of work to finish for one day and see if you can do it._

**[11:32 am]**

_Ooh. I am digging the authoritative tone, Alec._

_Are you always this bossy?_

**[11:35 am]**

_You are hopeless._

**[11:35 am]**

_I have been called worse. ;)_

**[11:40 am]**

_How can you openly flirt with someone you never met?_

_Not judging, just curious._

_I mean you have no idea what I look like._

**[11:44 am]**

_At last Alec! You have won me over with your beautiful words._

_I am a lover. Never a fighter, whether she has red lips and black cascading hair or if he’s tall, dark and handsome. ; )_

_I’m teasing._

_Actually, is wouldn’t matter to me what you look like._

_I enjoy texting you. It’s fun and relaxing with no expectations and judgments._

_Besides, you have no idea what I look like either._

_I could be a three-headed dog, for all you know._

**[11:50 am]**

_Somehow, I doubt it._

_But I guess I would have to take your word for it._

**[11:51 am]**

_Well……_

**[11:51 am]**

_Yes?_

**[11:53 am]**

_If you are really curious, I can……._

_Maybe…………….._

_Send_

_You_

_A_

_Selfie_

_?_

**[11:56 am]**

_Do you trust me enough for that?_

**[11:58 am]**

_Would you send back one if I do?_

**[12:05 pm]**

_I’m not good with selfies but if you do it, then I guess I would too._

**[12:06 pm]**

_Okay. : )_

**[12:10 pm]**

**[12:11 pm]**

_wait, hold on, the lighting sucked._

**[12:18 pm]**

 

**[12:19 pm]**

_*Sigh* that one wasn’t any better._

_But here I am!_

_Alec?_

**[12:25 pm]**

_Fuck._

_I’m gay._

**[12:25 pm]**

_Omg what?!!! XD_

**[12:28 pm]**

_Shit! Sorry._

_You’re gorgeous._

_I wasn’t expecting that._

**[12:29 pm]**

_Ooh. So, what were you expecting?_

**[12:32 pm]**

_Nothing._

_Forget I said anything at all._

_Delete all previous messages today._

**[12:34 pm]**

_Haha!! I have never witnessed you flustered before._

_If I had known, I would have sent you one sooner._

**[12:35 pm]**

_Shut up._

_How am I suppose to send you my ugly face after that?_

**[12:37 pm]**

_You’re too cute, Alec!_

_And I am absolutely, positively, with utmost confidence, you are not ugly!_

_Someone as lovely as you could never be considered ugly._

_It’s okay if you’re not ready for me to see you._

_I don’t want you to get out of your comfort zone._

**[12:42 pm]**

_Okay. Let’s get this over with._

**[12:44 pm]**

 

**[12:46 pm]**

_So, yea. My face._

_Magnus?_

**[12:48 pm]**

_*Dies*_


	4. So this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All images were via google.

**[04:11 pm]**

_Which sounds better,_

_Classical innocence_

_Or_

_Sultry iridescence_

_Or_

_Glitter god_

_Or_

_Enchanting enigma_

_Or_

_Warlock of Dance_

_Or_

_Magical moon child?_

_Asking for a friend…_

**[04:18 pm]**

_Um, what?_

_What is the context of your question?_

**[04:30 pm]**

_*Sigh*_

_I’m brainstorming ideas for my piece for the dance recital._

_I’m trying to get my theme so then I can choose my music._

_Then come up with my choreography._

_Then set my stage and costumes._

_But I have no idea what I want to do because I want to do too much things._

_It’s impossible._

_*lies down dramatically*_

**[04:37 pm]**

_I don’t think I am qualified to assist you with this._

_It’s way over my head._

**[04:39 pm]**

_Aww, come on Alec!_

_Heeeeelllppppp meeeeeeee!_

_My future depends on it._

_No exaggeration._

_I promise._

_But if you don’t help me, I’ll be homeless, jobless, futureless, friendless._

**[04:41 pm]**

_Uh huh._

_I believe you. I’ll get right to it._

**[04:42 pm]**

_Your sarcasm is showing, Alec._

**[04:42 pm]**

_You make it too easy, Magnus._

**[04:43 pm]**

_Boo. You’re no fun._

_[04:44 pm]_

_How much time do you have to plan?_

**[04:45 pm]**

_Six months._

_I know it sounds like a lot but everything needs to be perfect and time runs out before you know it._

_I really wasn’t being overly dramatic when I said my future depends on it._

_There will be a lot of representatives from dance companies coming._

_The pressure is through the roof because there are soo many dancers and limited training jobs._

_*insert sad face*_

__

**[04:56 pm]**

_Holy shit._

_How’s that even possible?_

**[04:57 pm]**

_What are we talking about??_

_How is what possible??_

**[04:58 pm]**

_Um, nothing._

_*clears throat*_

_But I really can’t help you with this._

_I have no idea what is even involved._

_If my sister was around, I would have asked her but she’s abroad right now._

_I know the jest of it but I haven’t been around when she’s planning her entire thing._

**[05:05 pm]**

_Nah, that’s okay. It wasn’t a serious request. : )_

_I was kidding._

_Thanks for trying though._

_But this is my thing to figure out. : )_

_It’ll come to me eventually._

_Ooh and as senior dancers, we’re allowed to partner up with a dancer from the lower class._

_I already have someone in mind._

_But I haven’t seen her all week. I will probably ask her next week if I see her._

**[05:08 pm]**

_Okay. That’s great._

_At least now you have an option._

**[05:11 pm]**

_Yess!!! Her dancing is beyond extraordinary. I really really hope she agrees._

_We could kill it together._

_Oh, I wanted to thank you for your advice on my organization._

_It really did help with my assignments._

**[05:16 pm]**

_Any time._

_Church says hi._

 

**[05:18 pm]**

_Ooooohhhhhhh, he’s too cute!_

_Even with his adorable grumpy face._

**[05:21 pm]**

_You would think he has an extremely difficult life._

**[05:23 pm]**

_He’s beautifully spoiled. You can see that he’s loved._

_Even if he has a squishable grumpy face._

**[05:23pm]**

_That’s one way to describe him._

**[05:24 pm]**

_Don’t pick a fight with the cat, Alec._

**[05:25 pm]**

_He’s bossy._

_And I think he’s plotting my demise._

__

**[05:28 pm]**

_Omg, you are extremely handsome, Alec!_

_I get heart palpitations, I swear!_

**[05:31 pm]**

_I will pretend you didn’t say any of that._

_But, uh, thanks, I guess._

**[05:32 pm]**

_How could you think otherwise?_

_As long as you keep sending me selfies. XD_

_But seriously, you are handsome._

**[05:33 pm]**

_Magnus._

**[05:34 pm]**

_*lips are sealed*_

_*throws away key*_

_How’s your projects coming along?_

_Design any cool buildings yet?_

**[05:42 pm]**

_I complete a lake house._

_I’m actually proud of this one._

 

**[05:45 pm]**

_Wow!! That is amazing!_

_I would love to go there now!_

_You are really talented, Alec!_

**[05:48 pm]**

_Nah. It was nothing._

_But thanks. I’ll be submitting it tomorrow._

_I was doing last minute touched here and there._

**[05:51 pm]**

_You’ll do great. It’s a beautiful design._

_It makes me think about vacation instantly._

_*sigh* vacation._

_Excuse me while I wipe the excess drool off my face._

**[05:55 pm]**

_Take your time._

**[06:12 pm]**

_I’m abandoning you now._

**[06:13 pm]**

_?_

**[06:13 pm]**

_My friends want to go out tonight._

_Urgh! And I just changed my clothes and removed my make-up._

_So, I’m gonna get ready. again_

_You know it takes a while to look presentable. XD_

**[06:14 pm]**

_Are you fishing for compliments?_

**[06:15 pm]**

_Maaaaaaaybe…._

__

 

 

**[06:22 pm]**

_You don’t need all that to look attractive, Magnus._

_You already are._

**[06:25 pm]**

_Ooh myyyyy goooooood._

_Be still my heart._

_If I don’t reply, it was heart failure._

_Tell Cat and Rags to give my eulogy and make it heartwarming._

_I don’t want a dry eye at my funeral._

**[06:31 pm]**

_Good bye Magnus._

_Enjoy your night._

**[06:34 pm]**

_I will now with this new-found confidence._

_Good night Alexander…._

_: )_


	5. So exes are a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my beautiful, lovely supportive readers :)  
> It is said that when things are going too well, chances are some angst will follow. 
> 
> Prepare of a bit of angst. Sorry!

**[09:06 pm]**

_RAGNOR FELL!_

_I NEED YOU TO COME AND GET ME._

_I’M HIDING IN THE BATHROOM UPSTAIRS._

_SHE’S HERE._

_AND I AM TOO FUCKING SOBER TO DEAL WITH HER!_

**[09:10 pm]**

_Um, Magnus._

**[09:10 pm]**

_Oh, fuck._

**[09:11 pm]**

_Yea._

**[09:11 pm]**

_Not again!_

_I am really sorry Alec._

_Shit, so sorry._

_Please ignore all those and delete them._

**[09:12 pm]**

_Are you alright?_

_Is someone trying to hurt you?_

**[09:13 pm]**

_Not physically._

_*Sigh* I want to lie and say I’m okay but I really am not._

_I messaged my friend but he hasn’t seen it yet._

_I don’t know what to do._

**[09:14 pm]**

_Who are you hiding from?_

_You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to._

**[09:15 pm]**

_No. it’s okay._

_I think destiny wants me to tell you, it seems._

_This is the second time this happened in the almost same situation._

**[09:16 pm]**

_Take your time._

_I’m not going anywhere._

**[09:19 pm]**

_It’s my ex-girlfriend._

_Camille._

_Summary of a long story._

_We have been on and off for about four years._

_It’s a cycle we develop._

_We get together. It’s amazing and fun._

_Then she gets bored and fools around behind my back and leaves._

_I pick myself up and move ahead._

_She comes back with tearful apologies and promises to change._

_I cave in._

_And it starts all over again._

**[09:23 pm]**

_Damn._

**[09:23 pm]**

_Uh huh._

**[09:24 pm]**

_Why do you go back if you know it will start all over again?_

**[09:25 pm]**

_I don’t know._

_Cat and Ragnor have been asking me that for years._

_I think it’s because she familiar._

_I know the routine._

_It’d like a worn-out slipper that has adapted to the shape of your feet._

_And She was there for me when I was at my lowest I guess._

**[09:27 pm]**

_Do you feel like you owe her?_

**[09:27 pm]**

_No._

_Yes._

_Maybe._

_I don’t know._

_I have been avoiding her for two weeks._

_Eventually she’ll find me._

_I’m afraid to give in again._

**[09:28 pm]**

_Then don’t._

**[09:28 pm]**

_It’s not that simple, Alexander!_

**[09:29 pm]**

_It sounds like it to me, from an outside perspective._

_Is this the longest you have avoided her?_

**[09:30 pm]**

_Yes, it is._

**[09:31 pm]**

_Then you want to change the cycle, don’t you?._

**[09:32 pm]**

_Do I really?_

_Knowing I will give in eventually._

**[09:33 pm]**

_That’s the thing._

_You have the control._

**[09:35 pm]**

_No, I don’t._

_She plays me like a puppet on a string._

**[09:36 pm]**

_No. She wants you to think she does._

_But you are the one in charge, Magnus._

_Think about._

_If she keeps returning because she knows you would give in, then don’t give her what she wants._

_You have the power to do that._

_Not her._

_It’s your choice to take her back or kick her to the curb._

**[09:38 pm]**

_Alexander._

**[09:38 pm]**

_Listen to me, Magnus._

_We may not have known each other long, or at all for the matter._

_But you are a great person._

_Inside and out, from what I have observed._

_You deserve to be happy._

_Not be stuck in an endless cycle with someone who doesn’t care about anyone but herself._

**[09:41 pm]**

_But what if I’m just as bad as she is._

_I enable her, don’t I?_

**[09:42 pm]**

_Have you ever cheated on her?_

**[09:42 pm]**

_No._

_Never._

**[09:43 pm]**

_Did you have feelings for others when you were in the relationship?_

**[09:44 pm]**

_No. I wouldn’t do that._

**[09:45 pm]**

_Did you pretend she was someone else when you’re with her?_

**[09:46 pm]**

_No._

_Where are you going with this?_

**[09:47 pm]**

_You already know._

_You are nothing like her._

_You need to stop thinking like that._

**[09:48 pm]**

_Alec, I……._

**[09:52 pm]**

_Ragnor is here._

_I will message you when I get home._

**[09:53 pm]**

_Okay._

_Be safe._

_And please think about what I said._

**[10:42 pm]**

_Greetings._

_I do not know who you are._

_But thank you for what you said to him._

_I think he needed to hear it from someone else for his brain to process it._

_This is Ragnor, by the way._

_I believe he mistook your number for mine on occasion._

**[10:45 pm]**

_Hey._

_I didn’t say anything I didn’t mean._

_He is an amazing person._

_Is he okay?_

**[10:48 pm]**

_He was exhausted._

_Although I believe it to be more mental than physical._

_He’s asleep now but he kept mumbling about texting Alexander._

_So here I am._

_You’re welcome._

**[10:50 pm]**

_Um, thanks._

**[10:51 pm]**

_Anyway, before things get awkward._

_Good night and goodbye._

**[10:52 pm]**

_Okay then. Thanks for messaging._

_Good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the bright side, the angst is never permanent. :)


	6. So coincidences....huh

 

> **[07:06 am]**

_Hi.  : )_

**[07:08 am]**

_Hey._

_How are you?_

**[07:10 am]**

_I’m okay._

_I guess._

**[07:11 am]**

_You’ve been ignoring me._

**[07:14 am]**

_No, I haven’t._

**[07:15 am]**

_Magnus._

_It’s been a week._

**[07:20 am]**

_Okay, Fine!_

_Maybe only a little._

_Not deliberately though._

_I felt horrible offloading on you like that._

_And ashamed of my weakness, I guess._

**[07:22 am]**

_You have nothing to be ashamed about._

_Having a weakness makes you human, not weak._

**[07:23 am]**

_You realize that makes no sense right._

_Weak is contained in the word weakness._

_So, one must be weak when they have a weakness._

**[07:25 am]**

_Want me to break down the definition of both words for you?_

_I can give you a detailed explanation on the addition of the ‘ness and what it does for the meanings._

**[07:27 am]**

_*face palm*_

_I don’t know if you’re being sarcastic or not._

_But please don’t do that._

_It sounds really boring. Like really really boring._

_Can we just change the topic?_

_It’s giving me ulcers in my brain._

**[07:30 am]**

_Sure._

_Did you complete your thesis on time?_

**[07:31 am]**

_Omg!! YESS!!_

_Even though my professor said making an entire jacket for a hypothetical clothing company was a bit too much._

_She appreciated the additional effort and it could help with my final grade._

_Score for me!!_

**[07:34 am]**

_Did you really spend all that time with embroidery roses for bonus points?_

_I honestly thought it was for a separate class or something._

**[07:35 am]**

_Take the judgeyness out of your tone, Mister!!_

_It was soo worth it._

**[07:37 am]**

_Did you bribe your teacher with a jacket?_

**[07:38 am]**

_*Gasp*_

_Alexander, how could you possibly accuse me of such atrocity?!_

_I did no such thing._

_I simply went the additional mile._

_Because I tend to go overboard with most things in life. Okay._

**[07:40 am]**

_Calm down, grumpy pants._

_I was just kidding._

_I’m sure your jacket was beautiful._

**[07:41 am]**

_Grumpy pants!_

_How dare you! XD_

_Although, bold of you to assume I am wearing pants._

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**[07:44 am]**

_Oh God._

_I am going to pretend you never said that._

**[07:48 am]**

__

_My jacket._

_Ragnor made it all professional photogenic like._

**[07:50 am]**

_Did you make that?_

_All on your own?_

**[07:51 am]**

_Yupp._

_You sound surprised._

**[07:52 am]**

_Holy shit Magnus._

_That is amazing._

_It looks professionally made._

**[07:53 am]**

_Thank you. : )_

_It’s my hobby._

**[07:55 am]**

_Wow. If this is your hobby then your dancing must be mind-blowing._

**[07:56 am]**

_Oh, Alexander._

_You have no idea._

_Also, your compliments are making it hard to think._

**[07:59 am]**

_I should stop complimenting you then._

**[8:01 am]**

_Oh no!_

_I never said stop doing it._

_By all means, keep them coming._

_You are excellent for my ego!_

**[08:03 am]**

_I’m glad I could help._

_My life is now complete._

**[08:05 am]**

_Ah. I am honored to give you a purpose!_

_Keep your delicious sarcastic comments till later!_

_I am headed to dance class._

_Wish me luck in finding my partner!!_

_Ttyl, okay!_

**[08:10 am]**

_Good luck._

_Enjoy your day._

**[03:21 pm]**

_Alec!_

_Alec!_

_Alec! Alec! Alec!_

_ALEXANDER!!!_

**[03:25 pm]**

_What is with everyone shouting at me today?_

_First my sister, now you._

**[03:26 pm]**

_It’s soo exciting, Alec!!_

_I can’t sit straight!_

_Well I mean, I am not straight._

_I can’t sit bi!!_

**[03:28 pm]**

_Magnus, what are you talking about?_

**[03:29 pm]**

_She said yes!!!!!_

_I have a dance partner._

_Oh my gggggooood._

_She is amazing!_

_She’s stunning!_

_She’s epic!_

_Her dancing is beyond my expectations._

_Aaaaaaaaaaand we have similar taste in almost everything!_

_This is going to be perfect!!_

**[03:33 pm]**

_That’s great._

_Congratulations._

**[03:34 pm]**

_THANK YOU!_

_We’ll make such a badass team._

_I mean look at us!_

__

_I am soo excited!!!_

 

**[03:38 pm]**

_Wait?!_

_That’s your partner?_

**[03:39 pm]**

_Yes!_

_Isn’t she great?_

**[03:43 pm]**

_Um. Magnus._

_What’s her name?_

**[03:44 pm]**

_Why?_

_Is something wrong?_

**[03:45 pm]**

_No._

_She just looks really familiar to me._

**[03:47 pm]**

_Oh. Okay._

_Her name is Isabelle._

**[03:50 pm]**

_Huh._

**[03:50 pm]**

_Do you know her?_

**[03:54 pm]**

_Um._

_Yea, I do._

**[03:55 pm]**

_That’s so cool!!_

_And weird._

_Do you live close to Brooklyn?_

**[04:02 pm]**

_Manhattan._

**[04:03 pm]**

_Omg! Seriously?!_

_So does Isabelle._

**[04:04 pm]**

_Yea. Born and bred in New York City._

**[04:05 pm]**

_Me too!!!!_

_This is soo bizarre!_

_But also, a pretty amazing coincidence!_

_You’re right there!_

_Well not right right there._

_But close!_

**[04:07 pm]**

_It really is._

**[04:08 pm]**

_So, how do you know my dance partner then??_

_Were you neighbors or something? Haha_

**[04:10 pm]**

_Or something._

_Promise to not freak out or anything._

**[04:11 pm]**

_I am extremely intrigued now._

_I promise to not freak out._

**[04:16 pm]**

_She’s my sister._

_That means you were the reason she was screaming at me today._

**[04:18 pm]**

_WAIT!!!!!!!!!!_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS???!!!!!_

_WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SHE_

_IS_

_YOUR_

_SISTER?????_

_SSISTERR!!!!_

_?????????????????_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!_

_!_

 

 

**[04:19 pm]**

_And..._

_He freaked out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well some of you predicted it! And it happened. Haha.


	7. So group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces has joined the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been updated!
> 
> Pictures have been added and some chats have been adjusted!!

<My bitches> Group created by Cat.

Cat joined

Ragnor joined

Magnus joined

Clary joined

Simon joined

 

 

 

**Cat**

_Can someone please explain to me why Magnus is on the floor staring into space?_

**Clary**

_OMG! Who broke him?_

**Simon**

_Maybe he finally got to meet Jimin from BTS._

**Clary**

_I doubt that’s the reason, Si._

**Simon**

_Whatever it is, MAGNUS DON’T WALK INTO THE LIGHT!!_

**Cat**

_He’s not dead you idiot._

_Just in a daze apparently._

**Simon**

_Yea, because I told him to not go into the light._

_Have you guys not seen enough movies?_

**Cat**

_Honestly, how did you survive to adulthood?_

**Clary**

_I worry about you sometimes._

**Simon**

_You guys are no fun._

_At least Magnus would have given me a chuckle._

**Cat**

_And back to the problem at hand._

**Clary**

_We really have no idea._

_Si and I were in art class all day._

_Haven’t spoken to him since yesterday._

**Cat**

_Ragnor Fell_

_What are you not telling us?_

**Simon**

_Um Cat, I don’t know how to break it to you but Ragnor isn’t here._

**Cat**

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

_He is reading all the messages and not responding._

_Ergo, he has something to hide._

**Ragnor**

_I have no clue what you are insinuating, Catarina._

_I am merely reclusive not hiding._

**Cat**

_Sure, and I’m a bald, rich man living in the Hamptons._

**Ragnor**

_I am not here to judge your lifestyle._

**Cat**

_If you do not tell me what’s going on in the next minute, I am coming over to your house._

**Ragnor**

_Shall I put up some tea?_

**Cat**

_I hate you._

**Ragnor**

_No, you don’t._

**Clary**

_No, you don’t_

**Simon**

_No, you don’t._

**Cat**

_I hate you all._

**Magnus**

_Put away your claws, Kitty Cat._

**Simon**

_Magnus, Hey!_

_Thanks for not walking into the light man._

**Magnus**

_Thanks for the heads up._

__

 

**Simon**

_I got you bro._

__

**Clary**

_Seriously guys?!_

_Why were you on the floor anyways?_

**Magnus**

_Well………_

**Ragnor**

_Spit it out already._

**Magnus**

_Fine! So impatient._

_So, a couple weeks ago I accidentally texted a wrong number instead of Ragnor._

_You know, I was drunk and I ran into Camille again._

**Clary**

_Oh Magnus._

**Simon**

_Shit, sorry buddy._

**Cat**

_This hoe. Why can’t she stay in her hole?_

_And why didn’t you tell me?!_

**Magnus**

_Thanks guys. : )_

_Stop pinching me, Cat!!_

_I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!_

**Clary**

_Are you guys sitting next to each other??_

 

**Cat**

_Yes._

**Magnus**

_Yes._

 

 

**Simon**

_Who’re the hopeless ones now?_

**Cat**

_Still you, Si._

**Simon**

_Dammit, Cat!_

_Can you let me have one?!_

**Magnus**

_ANYWAY!!_

_So, after Ragnor picked me up from the party that night._

_I texted the person the next day to apologize for anything I said._

**Clary**

_That was nice of you._

**Simon**

_Then what happened?_

**Magnus**

_We ended up texting back and forth for a while._

_CAT, stop looking at me like that!_

__

**Cat**

_That is reckless._

_You have been texting a stranger!_

_What if the person was a pervert?_

_Or a serial killer?!_

**Magnus**

_He isn’t._

**Cat**

_How do you know that?_

_Magnus_

_I asked him._

**Cat**

_You asked him._

_YOU_

_ASKED_

_HIM!_

**Clary**

_Seriously, you guys are RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!_

_The rest of us want to know what’s happening!_

**Magnus**

_Sorry, Biscuit._

_Anyway, we have been texting._

_And kind of getting to know each other._

**Simon**

_Awe this sounds so romantic._

**Clary**

_You are such a dork!_

**Magnus**

_You should see what he looks like!_

_Omg. He’s so handsome!_

 

**Clary**

_Wait, isn’t that Alec?_

**Simon**

_It looks exactly like him. Didn’t know he smiled._

**Magnus**

_Before I grill you both on those statements._

_That is his name, btw._

_So, I was telling him about my dance partner and how amazing she is and all that._

_To only discover that.._

_He is her brother._

_HER_

_BROTHER!!!!!_

_Can anyone please explain to me how I could text a random stranger who turns out to be my sexy dance partner’s sexy brother??!!_

_I mean seriously._

_What are the chances??!_

**Simon**

_Dude, that’s some serious Hallmark Christmas movie special type of thing._

**Clary**

_That’s actually really cool! And such a creepy coincidence!_

_Wait! Does that mean that Izzy is your dance partner??!!_

**Simon**

_Izzy.._

**Clary**

_You’re drooling, Si._

**Simon**

_*wipes drool*_

_Am not!_

**Magnus**

_Yes, she is._

__

_And now you guys need to tell me how you know them??!_

**Simon**

_I’ll let Clary take this one…_

**Clary**

_Thanks._

**Simon**

_Anytime._

**Clary**

_You remember that time I did the class where we had to sculpt a live model?_

**Magnus**

_With the golden haired guy you were annoyed with?_

**Clary**

_Yup, that’s the one._

_Well it turns out he wasn’t as annoying as I initially thought._

**Simon**

_Nope, he’s still annoying._

_She just can’t see it with the hearts over her eyes._

**Clary**

_I will hurt you!_

**Simon**

_Oh no! attack of the munchkin!_

**Magnus**

_I have to agree with Simon here._

_You really aren’t that threatening, Biscuit._

**Clary**

_One day my gym sessions will pay off!!_

_Back to my story!!_

_The model’s name is Jace and we hang out sometimes._

**Simon**

_She means every weekend._

_And is always on her phone texting him._

__

 

**Magnus**

_Got it._

**Clary**

_Cat! They’re teaming up on me!!_

**Magnus**

_I AM SORRY CLARISSA!_

_CAT, STOP PINCHING ME!!!_

**Cat**

_Simon, you’re next._

**Simon**

_Sorry, Reds!!!!_

_Please don’t hurt me._

**Cat**

_Better. Continue with your story hun._

**Clary**

_Ily Cat!!_

**Cat**

_Love you too._

**Clary**

_It turns out that Jace has three adoptive siblings._

_Two brothers and a sister._

_Sister being Izzy (who Simon drools over)._

_Brothers being Alec and Max._

_We hang out some times._

 

**Simon**

_I do not drool over her, okay._

_It’s just difficult to form proper sentences with her around._

**Magnus**

_I understand._

**Simon**

_Thank you!_

**Magnus**

_If I wasn’t this attractive, I might have been the same._

**Simon**

_Honestly, why do I bother with you guys!_

**Magnus**

_I’m just marveled at the fact that all this is happening._

_How’s that even possible?!_

_YOU GUYS HANG OUT WITH MY ALEXANDER AND i DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!_

_and why the frick is he soo tall?!_

**Clary**

_I’m sure we can all get together sometime!_

_I will talk to Jace._

 

**Magnus**

_I actually haven’t told Isabelle that I know her brother yet._

_I should probably ask him first._

**Clary**

_Cool. Let me know. : )_

_Also, I didn't skip where you said 'my Alexander'._

 

 

**Simon**

_Oh man. Magnus got the hots for Alec._

_This is going to take me a while to process._

 

 

**Magnus**

_You saw nothing._

_None of you did._

_I deny everything._

 

**Ragnor**

_As much fun as this has been and as much as I care about all of you,_

_Kindly never add me to any group chats ever again._

_Cat, the tea is ready._

_The rest of you.._

_Good bye._

_Ragnor has left the chat._


	8. So who's freaking out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely unplanned. I started typing and couldn't stop. *face palm*

_  
_

**[06:07 pm]**

_So….._

**[06:09 pm]**

_Are you finished freaking out?_

**[06:10 pm]**

_I did not freak out!_

**[06:10 pm]**

_…………….._

**[06:11 pm]**

_Ok fine! I freaked out!_

_I freaked the fuck out_

_Happy?_

**[06:11 pm]**

_Irrevocably._

**[06:12 pm]**

_But how was I suppose to react to knowing that Isabelle is your sister?!_

_I mean this started as a mistake!_

_And now I find out that I can actually meet you and you already hang out with my friends._

_So, I flipped my shit._

**[06:15 pm]**

_I guess it’s a lot to take in._

**[06:16 pm]** _._

_You guess???!!!_

**[06:17 pm]**

_I thought you were finished freaking out?_

**[06:18 pm]**

_I am an adult, Alexander Lightwood._

_I can freak out as much as I please._

**[06:19 pm]**

_How did you know my name?_

**[06:21 pm]**

_Oh._

_Well, um, Isabelle is your sister and her last name is Lightwood, so I assumed you would be too….?_

_Was that a bad thing?_

_I’m sorry!_

**[06:24 pm]**

_Nah, that is my name._

_Just teasing._

**[06:25 pm]**

_I hate you so much!!_

**[06:26 pm]**

_I’m sure you do._

_What did you mean about me hanging out with your friends??_

**[06:28 pm]**

_Oh! Clary and Simon._

__

_They’re my self-proclaimed younger siblings because you can't have one without the other._

**[06:31 pm]**

_Huh. The world keeps getting smaller and smaller._

**[06:32 pm]**

_You’re telling me._

_My head hurts._

_I probably stayed on the floor for too long._

**[06:34 pm]**

_Why were you on the floor?_

**[06:35 pm]**

_I may or may not…._

_t_ h _ere is no proof that I did…._

_sank to the floor when you told me._

**[06:36 pm]**

_Dramatic much?_

**[06:36 pm]**

_Shut up._

**[06:37 pm]**

_Oooh, real adult-like._

**[06:38 pm]**

_I’ll show you how adult-like I can be!_

**[06:39 pm]**

_‘Is that a promise or a threat?’_

**[06:40 pm]**

_Alec…_

_Did you just quote Smallville to me?_

**[06:41 pm]**

_You get that reference?_

**[06:42 pm]**

_Off course I got it!_

_That was my absolute favourite show!!_

_Erica Durance was the best Lois Lane ever!_

**[06:44 pm]**

_I was more of a Clark Kent kind of guy but yea, she was pretty cool._

**[06:45 pm]**

_Oliver Queen…. yum._

_Shirtless Oliver Queen…. Double yum._

**[06:46 pm]**

_You need some water there?_

**[06:47 pm]**

_I am NOT thirsty!_

_You suck._

**[06:48 pm]**

_I was told I’m pretty good._

_I mean, I could try and get reviews for you._

**[06:52 pm]**

_What the hell is happening right now!!_

_Are we in an alternate dimension?_

_How in the world are you the one with the flirty comments and I’m freaking out??!!_

**[06:55 pm]**

_Firstly, I did not freak out._

_At all._

_Secondly, it’s fun listening to you freak out._

**[06:56 pm]**

_If anyone type freak out after this, I swear I am never speaking to you again!_

**[06:58 pm]**

_Okay okay._

_I’m sorry._

_Please forgive me._

**[06:59 pm]**

_Send me a selfie and I will think about it._

**[07:02 pm]**

_You drive a hard bargain._

_Just know that I do this under protest._

**[07:05 pm]**

_Oh, fucking hell, you so cute!_

_Why are you so cute?_

_Is your entire family good-looking??_

 

**[07:08 pm]**

_You can thank my parents, I guess._

_Genes and all that._

**[07:10 pm]**

_Wow, take me out on a date first before I meet your parents._

**[07:11 pm]**

_You’re so cheesy._

**[07:12 pm]**

_Says that guy quoting Smallville in 2018._

**[07:14 pm]**

_Hey. Let me live._

_So, ‘am I forgiven?’_

**[07:15 pm]**

_You quoted it again, didn’t you?_

**[07:17 pm]**

_I can’t help it if the lines are appropriate to this conversation._

_Besides, it’s not my fault you keep getting the references._

**[07:19 pm]**

_Send me another selfie of you actually smiling this time and I will definitely forgive you._

**[07:20 pm]**

_What incentive do I have to smile??_

**[07:22 pm]**

_Would this work?_

__

**[07:23 pm]**

_*gulps* Those arms… wow._

_It works._

 

**[07:24 pm]**

_Ahh. The light is too bright!_

_Your smile is like the sun._

_I need my shades to gaze upon your handsome face!_

_Your beauty is blinding!_

**[07:28 pm]**

_Why are you like this?_

_What are you even doing?_

**[07:32 pm]**

_Decorating for the holidays!_

_It’s almost Christmas time, Alexander._

_Can’t you feel the excitement in the air?!_

**[07:35 pm]**

_I am outside, so I do feel the air._

_I don’t know if I would describe it as exciting._

**[07:37 pm]**

_Don’t be a grinch!_

**[07:42 pm]**

_My family makes a big deal for the holidays._

_I mean you have met Izzy. She loves the holidays._

_My mom would have this place looking like a Christmas brochure AD before the week ends._

**[07:46 pm]**

_What do you want to do for the holidays then?_

_What would make Alec happy for the holidays?_

**[07:48 pm]**

_Honestly?_

**[07:48 pm]**

_Yea._

**[07:50 pm]**

_Somewhere not snowing, like the beach or something._

_I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love a white Christmas._

_But a change would be nice once in a while._

**[07:53 pm]**

_A non-winter Christmas._

_That actually sounds amazing._

_Do you want to build a sandman?!!!_

**[07:55 pm]**

_And you are judging me for my Smallville quotes?_

**[07:56 pm]**

_Don’t be hatin!_

_It’s the holidays!_

_So, why don’t you have a non-winter one this year?_

**[07:58 pm]**

_My mother likes us all together for the holidays._

_It’s the only time and place she can see all her kids at once, she says._

**[07:59 pm]**

_Oh. And what about your dad?_

**[08:05 pm]**

_Divorced. Married again. He doesn’t come around. Too busy with the new wife._

**[08:06 pm]**

_Oh god, I am so sorry._

_I didn’t mean to pry._

**[08:07 pm]**

_Nah, it’s okay._

_You didn’t know._

_Plus, I’m sure Iz would give you the story soon enough._

**[08:12 pm]**

_My mom died what I was younger._

_Cancer._

_I have a stepfather but we don’t keep in contact and I never met my biological father._

_That’s how I met Clary, her mom and my mom did chemo together._

_She and her stepfather sort of adopted me after my mom died._

**[08:17 pm]**

_Ah shit._

_I am sorry, Magnus._

**[08:18 pm]**

_It was a long time ago._

_I’m okay._

**[08:19 pm]**

_Thank you for telling me._

**[08:20 pm]**

_Well, we’re friends, aren’t we... ? : )_

**[08:21 pm]**

_Yes, Magnus._

_Yes, we are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah got a little angsty at the end there but I'm glad they are having these wonderful moments. Stay tuned... :)


	9. So chaotic adults.

**[09:00 am]**

_How many cups of coffee are we allowed to drink before it becomes dangerous?_

**[09:05 am]**

_Eight. But depends on the size of the cup._

**[09:06 am]**

_Should I ask how and why you know this?_

**[09:07 am]**

_I googled it some time ago when I asked the same question._

**[09:08 am]**

_Hot damn. We are chaotic adults._

**[09:12 am]**

_I can’t disagree there._

**[09:14 am]**

_Hey, does your sister know that we know each other?_

**[09:15 am]**

_I forgot to tell her. Plus, she keeps screaming at me in excitement because of you._

**[09:17 am]**

_Awwwe! She’s the best!_

_Also sorry for the screaming._

_But don’t worry, the more she sees me the more she will get accustom to my presence._

**[09:20 am]**

_Somehow, I doubt that._

_Did she ever tell you that it was because of you she wanted to dance?_

**[09:22 am]**

_OMG NO SHE NEVER DID!!_

_IS THAT TRUE??_

_AHHH I AM HONOURED BEYOND BELIEF!!_

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**[09:25 am]**

_Yea and why are you shouting at me in all caps?_

**[09:26 am]**

_Oops. Slip of finger._

(˃ᆺ˂)

_Tell me!!_

**[09:29 am]**

_Nah._

_She’ll tell you herself._

_Pretty soon, I’m sure._

**[09:33 am]**

_You’re mean to me!_

_And here I thought we had something special._

_I think we should end this relationship._

**[09:35 am]**

_Damn shame then._

_I was going to come to your next practice but I guess I can tell Jace to drop Iz instead._

**[09:36 am]**

_DON’T YOU DARE ALEXANDER!!_

**[09:37 am]**

_Chill out._

_I was kidding._

_I have to drop her off because her car is servicing that day._

**[09:39 am]**

_You are horrible for my heart, you know that._

**[09:40 am]**

_You are too dramatic, you know that._

**[09:41 am]**

_Touché._

_Would it be okay if I told her then??_

**[09:44 am]**

_Go for it._

_I could use a rest from the screaming for a change._

**[09:56 am]**

****

**[09:58 am]**

_Oh man._

_What cup number is that?_

**[09:59 am]**

_I don’t know, I lost count after three._

**[10:08 am]**

_Damn, I have some catching up to do._

 

**[10:12 am]**

_Omg! Hahahah._

_You are one of a kind Alexander Lightwood._

_I don’t know if I have ever said this before, but I am really glad I met you._

_And I can’t wait to see you in person._

**[10:15 am]**

_Same here Magnus Bane._

**[10:20 am]**

_Okay! Moving on from the cheesy emotions before I die of shame!!_

**[10:22 am]**

_Dra-ma-tic._

**[10:23 am]**

_Moment died._

_And now I don’t like you as much anymore._

**[10:25 am]**

_Glad I could help the situation._

_You’re welcome._

**[10:27 am]**

_Sigh._

_Your dry humour…._

_Tingles. I get tingles._

**[10:33 am]**

**[10:37 am]**

_Oh. And now I’m getting tingles for a whole different reason._

_Hot damn._

**[10:39 am]**

_You do have a way with words._

**[10:40 am]**

_And you have a way with your face._

**[10:40 am]**

_Um, what?_

**[10:41 am]**

_Shut up and pretend it was a good comeback._

_Me no words good when you send selfies like that._

**[10:44 am]**

_My sincere apologies._

**[10:45 am]**

_Uh huh. I can feel the genuineness._

**[10:46 am]**

_Well. You keep getting flustered._

_So, I keep doing it._

_Besides you seem to like my face._

_Don’t know why but thanks, I guess._

**[10:49 am]**

_Oh Alec._

_We have so much work to do._

_But I shall never give up on you!_

_I promise._

**[10:52 am]**

_Thanks._

_I think._

**[10:53 am]**

_Have no fear!_

_I promise on my current favourite ring._

_And Meliorn’s face._

__

**[11:11 am]**

_Wow._

_Jesus, coffee is hot when it falls on you._

**[11:12 am]**

_Oh shit!_

_Are you okay?_

**[11:15 am]**

_Yea. Just a spill._

_He looks familiar._

_Does he sing at the Hunter’s Moon Bar by chance?_

**[11:20 am]**

_Ooh, he’s our costume designer!_

_And yes, he does!!! Isn’t his voice just lovely!_

_He’s amazing and like insanely talented!_

_You thought my jacket was great, you should see his designs._

_I mean, you would see them soon._

_You know for the showcase._

_Which is in a couple of months._

_And I am so not ready for it._

_The dance isn’t perfect yet._

_The clothes are not finished yet._

_I haven’t decided on all the lighting._

_Oh god, everything is going to fail and so horribly wrong!_

_It’s going to suck and no one will like it._

**[11:30 am]**

_Whoa!_

_Magnus calm down!_

_Take deep breaths._

_Are you breathing?_

**[11:35 am]**

_Off course I’m breathing._

_You know, in my mind._

_Lungs seems to have given up._

_Who needs them anyways._

_All they do is hurt when you cough._

**[11:37 am]**

_Magnus, use your lungs and breathe._

_Please._

_Then you can complain all about your lungs later._

**[11:39 am]**

_You’re supposed to agree with me when I am freaking out!_

**[11:39 am]**

_Where’s the fun in that?_

**[11:39 am]**

_Alexander!_

**[11:40 am]**

_Ok, sorry, sorry._

_Lungs are evil. Lungs are horrible. We hate lungs._

_They should be abolished._

_Better?_

**[11:42 am]**

_Better._

_Thank you._

**[11:43 am]**

_Are you okay?_

**[11:45 am]**

_Yes. Meliorn is getting me some water._

_He threw my coffee away._

**[11:48 am]**

_Good. I think you’ve had enough for the day._

**[11:53 am]**

****

**[11:57 am]**

_Was the black and white filter necessary?_

**[11:58 am]**

_I was freaking out._

_Let me have this!_

**[12:00 pm]**

_So needy._

_Fine._

_Even with the filter, you look amazing._

_Love the pants._

_Very pajama-esque._

**[12:05 pm]**

_Ahahaha!_

_Thank you._

_That’s the exact look I was going for._

_PJ chic._

**[12:08 pm]**

_Then I say you have succeeded._

**[12:12 am]**

_That’s all I ever hoped for._

_Thank you, Alexander._

_You know, for before._

**[12:14 pm]**

_Anytime._

**[12:16 pm]**

_Okay, Isabelle will be here soon._

_Wish me luck!!_

**[12:17 pm]**

_Good luck and i hope you have ear plugs to save your hearing._

**[12:18 pm]**

_Omg, I hope you are kidding._

**[12:19 pm]**

_Nope._

**[12:20 9m]**

_Awe damn._


	10. So Lightwoods' group chat

<Lightwood> Group created by Izzy.

Izzy joined

Jace joined

Alec joined

 

**Izzy**

_ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!!!!_

**Jace**

_Uh oh. What did you do?_

**Alec**

_Beats me._

**Izzy**

_Don’t talk bullshit to me, Alec!!!_

_I just spoke with Magnus._

_And he told me you two know each other!!_

**Alec**

_Oh, yea._

_He’s my mysterious texting buddy._

_Surprise._

__

**Jace**

_Wait. Magnus?_

_As in Magnus Bane?_

_Clary’s older brother-ish?_

**Izzy**

_Yes. That one._

_Apparently, he was the one who drunk texted Alec._

_And they have known about each other! And didn’t say anything!_

_You listened to me talk about him soo much and you didn’t tell me!_

**Alec**

_Hate to break it to ya, Iz._

_But you didn’t talk about it._

_You screamed._

**Izzy**

_I didn’t!_

**Jace**

_Yea, you kinda did._

_I heard you from the backyard when you broke the news to Alec._

**Izzy**

_And??_

**Jace**

_I was on the other side of the house!_

_I don’t know if you’re aware of this but we live in a pretty big house._

 

 

Jace changed the group name to <The Lightlords>

 

 

**Izzy**

_Shut up. I was really excited okay!_

_We’re talking about Magnus Bane!_

_The guy who did the dance on the treadmill._

_That made me fall in love with dancing!_

**Alec**

_We know, Iz._

_He wanted to tell you._

_So, I told him to go for it._

**Izzy**

_He did tell me._

_I may have screamed in excitement._

_Hopefully I didn’t frightened him._

_But it was all extremely shocking._

_Especially since he said you guys have been messaging each other since then._

**Alec**

_Yea, surprised me too, I guess._

**Izzy**

_You hate texting._

**Alec**

_Not all the time._

_I just think making calls is easier._

**Jace**

_Dude, you said whoever invented texting should fall into the abyss._

**Izzy**

_Yet you were texting Magnus for the past month and then some._

**Alec**

_And?_

_He’s easy to text._

_Not a big deal._

**Jace**

_What do you guys talk about?_

_I can’t imagine you having anything in common._

_He’s a literal ball of light and you’re made of sarcasm and brooding._

**Alec**

_Hey!_

_We talk about a lot of things._

_I’ll have you know that he appreciates my sarcasm and humour._

**Izzy**

_Magnus also said that ‘Alexander is very charming and sweet’._

**Jace**

_Charming? Alec?_

_Hold up! Alexander?_

**Izzy**

_Oh yes._

_Apparently, brother dear lets Magnus call him Alexander._

_Without a fuss._

**_Jace_ **

_We’re talking about the same Alec who says that name is an abomination, right?_

**Izzy**

_Uh huh._

**Jace**

_Damn bro. you’ve got it bad!_

**Alec**

_Do not speak about me like I’m not here._

_Also, I do not let him call me that._

_He just does it._

_And it isn’t so bad when he does it, I guess._

**Jace**

_Ooookay._

_Seriously, what does he look like??_

_I think I’ve seen pics from Clary but that was a while ago._

_He has to be hot for Alec to be a mess like this._

**Izzy**

_Oh, my blond brother._

_You have no idea!_

_Hold on._

_Btw heads up, he practices shirtless._

**Jace**

_Holy fucking shit!_

**Izzy**

_I know right!!_

**Jace**

_Iz, I think someone broke into our house._

_Never mind._

_Alec just walked into the door staring at his phone._

_His head wasn’t up._

**Izzy**

_Are you serious?!_

**Jace**

_Positive._

_I don’t think he’s is in there right now._

_It' s like the phone has his soul._

_He didn’t even notice when I knelt down to take this._

_I tired to close his mouth but it fell open again._

**Izzy**

_This is hilarious!_

_I have never seen Alec fall so hard._

**Jace**

_In my case, I saw him fall literally._

**Alec**

_Shut up!_

_It’s not funny._

_The door came out of nowhere._

**Jace**

_Dude, the door has been there longer than you have._

**Izzy**

_You alright there?_

_How did the door taste?_

**Alec**

_I hate you both._

_The pic surprised me, that’s all._

_I was not prepared._

**Jace**

_Who are you trying to fool?_

_You’re talking to the two people who know you inside out._

_Can’t say I blame you though._

**Alec**

_He isn’t just a pretty face, okay._

_Magnus is smart, sharp and  funny._

_Conversations with him are always entertaining._

_I wouldn’t be friends with him otherwise._

_He just happens to look like……. that._

**Izzy**

_It is true._

_Magnus is a great guy._

_He’s really sweet and lovely._

_Ridiculously_ _talented!!!_

_And super patient._

_Honestly, it is a dream come through to work with him._

_He’s under a lot of stress for this showcase yet he never took out his frustration on any one, even when we screw up._

**Jace**

_Sounds like a winner to me._

**Izzy**

_Agreed._

**Alec**

_We’re friends, guys._

_Nothing more._

**Jace**

_You’re saying you don’t want to be anything more?_

_Like you’ve never thought about it._

**Alec**

_I’m not saying that either._

_I am simply saying that Magnus and I are just friends._

_I am not pushing or rushing anything._

_we haven't known each other that long._

_I don’t even know if he’s even interested in me like that._

_Whatever happens, will happen._

**Izzy**

_Oh, he’s definitely interested._

_You should see how he smiles when he’s talking about you._

_He can’t wait to see you next week when you have to drop me to practice._

**Jace.**

_Damn dude._

**Alec**

_Oh._

_He is?_

_I am so screwed._

_I mean seriously, how the fuck does someone look so good by just existing?_

_It has to be witchcraft._

**Jace**

_Glad you finally admitted it to yourself._

_Good job dude._

**Alec**

_I never denied anything._

_It’s impossible to find Magnus unattractive._

_But I am not ready for any relationship right now and neither is he._

_Besides, I don’t mind getting to know him more as a friend._

**Izzy**

_How do you know he isn’t ready?_

**Alec**

_Like I said, we talk about things._

_He has some things he needs to figure out._

**Izzy**

_Okay._

_I want to be jealous because he’s been my idol for forever,_

_But I am so happy!_

_Just so you know,_

_Whenever you guys are ready to move forward or not._

_We’re here for you._

**Jace**

_True._

_Support you no matter what buddy._

**Alec**

_Thanks guys._

**Izzy**

_JACE LIGHTWOOD._

**Jace**

_What’s with you and full names today?_

**Alec**

_I’m glad it isn’t me again._

**Izzy**

_What the hell did you change our group name to?_

**Jace**

_Oh, that._

_Seemed fitting._

Izzy changed the group name to <Lightwood>

**Jace**

_But that’s so boring Iz!!_

 

**Izzy**

_Deal with it._

_Create your own group and decide your name._

_I’m in charge here._

**Alec**

_Do not create another group._

_I'm begging you._

_If you do and add both me, I am deleting this app._

**Izzy**

_Then you wouldn’t be able to text Magnus anymore._

**Jace**

_No more pics of him either._

**Alec**

_I will not delete the app but I will never reply to your messages._

**Jace**

_You are so far gone for him, man._

**Alec**

_I know._

 

 


	11. So breakfast is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I'm having a really busy week at work. This is the chapter before the fated meeting. Enjoy :)

**[06:10 am]**

_It’s too much!_

_I give up._

_This showcase is giving me migraines._

__

**[06:15 am]**

_Sorry to hear that._

_Did you take aspirin to ease the pain?_

**[06:18 am]**

_Yea._

_I’m trying to not overdose with it at this point._

_I am responsible for so many things._

_The pressure is intense._

**[06:20 am]**

_Can’t you delegate some of those responsibility to someone else?_

**[06:21 am]**

_No._

_It is my senior piece._

_I can take advice and opinions but the final decision is mine._

_And I don’t want anyone else under that kind of pressure to make those decisions._

_I already have a lovely team willing to help me with everything._

**[06:25 am]**

_You would know better than anyone about this._

_But please remember to take a breather now and again._

**[06:27 am]**

_Didn’t we have a conversation about lungs recently._

_Don’t need them._

**[06:29 am]**

_Yes, Mr. Superhero._

_But you function better with a clear head than a pressure filled one._

_When anything becomes too overwhelming, take a step back for a moment._

**[06:31 am]**

_I know this!_

_I am not a complete workaholic._

_I know when it’s too much._

**[06:32 am]**

_I remember you told me you’re a perfectionist._

**[06:33 am]**

_I can’t help it._

_I just hate when things aren’t exactly how I want it._

**[06:34 am]**

_Perfection is a construct that doesn’t exist._

**[06:35 am]**

_Do not pretend you aren’t the same, Alexander Lightwood._

_Your sister told me that I remind her of you when you have a project._

**[06:37 am]**

_I feel betrayed._

_But I can admit, I am more organized in my chaos._

**[06:39 am]**

_Okay. Even I can’t argue that._

_And you did give me great advice for my thesis._

**[06:40 am]**

_Which you choose to ignore every time after that._

**[06:41 am]**

_Yea, I did._

_I can’t help it._

_I have grown too accustom to my chaotic ways that I revert to it unconsciously._

_Isabelle helped come up with almost half of our choreography._

_See! Not completely hopeless._

_Only 95%._

**[06:45 am]**

_I’d say 59% hopeless is more accurate._

_Progress, Magnus._

**[06:48 am]**

_You’re too generous._

_How did I survive without you?_

_Your sister did mention you were a brat._

_I totally see it now._

**[06:50 am]**

_I try._

_Speaking of which._

_Are your ears still ringing?_

**[06:51 am]**

_No and you exaggerated._

_She wasn’t so bad._

_I might get back my full hearing by the time I’m forty, maximum._

**[06:52 am]**

_Ha. Ha._

_I told you so._

 

**[06:55 am]**

_Oh, hush you. I was kidding._

_Your sister is lovely._

_You really need to smile more!!_

**[06:56 am]**

_As soon as I have my next dentist appointment._

_I’ll show them off._

**[06:57 am]**

_You are a beautiful work in progress._

**[06:59 am]**

_As long as no one is screaming at me._

**[07:02 am]**

_You know, we have almost the exact same reactions for everything!_

_Your sister and I._

_What would you say about me when I get excited?_

**[07:05 am]**

_Well, my mom told me to always be polite._

_So, I would smile and take it in stride._

_But as soon as you turn away, oh man._

_I’ll judge you so hard._

**[07:07 am]**

_Thanks for being honest with me._

_You are too kind._

**[07:08 am]**

_Sarcasm is contagious._

_My work here is done._

_I am so proud of you._

**[07:09 am]**

_Ahaha. You are horrible!!_

**[07:10 am]**

_Still want to meet me then??_

**[07:12 am]**

_Always!_

_Don’t you dare!_

_I have dreamt of this moment since I was a little boy._

_My prince charming coming to sweep me off my feet._

_I’m swooning already._

**[07:15 am]**

_Wow._

_That’s a lot of pressure._

_Should I wear a tie?_

**[07:18 am]**

_Definitely yes._

_You need to show up on a white horse._

_Hand me a rose._

_Pull me up to sit behind you._

_And we will ride off into the sunset._

**[07:20 am]**

_Uh huh._

_No horses available at this time._

_It’s only morning so sunset is out._

_The flower shop opens at 10._

**[07:21 am]**

_Welp, there goes my dream._

**[07:22 am]**

_How about coffee and pastries for breakfast instead?_

**[07:23 am]**

_I will love you forever!_

_And you would permanently be my favourite Lightwood._

_As long as you don’t tell your sister!_

**[07:25 am]**

_My lips are sealed._

_We’re leaving home now._

_I will message you when we’re at the bakery._

**[07:27 am]**

_Okay._

_Thank you! : )_

**[08:08 am]**

_Anything in particular?_

_They are very well stocked at the moment._

__

**[08:09 am]**

_Oh my god!_

_I drool._

**[08:11 am]**

_Very attractive._

**[08:15 am]**

_You are soo …._

**[08:16 am]**

_Think about what you say to the man who is in charge of your food and coffee._

**[08:17 am]**

_Soo…._

_wonderful and thoughtful and lovely._

_Definitely my favourite Lightwood._

**[08:20 am]**

_You are too kind._

_I appreciate you too, Magnus._

**[08:22 am]**

_You really know how to cheer a person up, Alexander._

**[08:23 am]**

_Was that sarcasm?_

**[08:25 am]**

_Nope, it actually wasn’t this time._

**[08:33 am]**

_Awe! You guys are adorable!!_

**[08:34 am]**

_Haha! Way to kill a mood, Isabelle._

**[08:38 am]**

_Oops. Sorry._

__

**[08:42 am]**

_Alec is driving so I took his phone._

_He saw the filter too late. He hates it._

_Muhahaha._

**[08:43 am]**

_You are evil._

_I love it!_

**[08:44 am]**

_but not enough to be your favourite, huh._

**[08:45 am]**

_Oops._

_But to be fair, you’ve never bought be breakfast and coffee._

_Shame on you, Isabelle._

**[08:47 am]**

_Fair enough._

_I shall get comfortable to my second place._

**[08:48 am]**

_You shall always be my favourite dancing Lightwood._

**[08:49 am]**

_I’ll take it!!_

_Alec is annoyed with me taking his phone._

_He says we’ll be there soon._

**[08:50 am]**

_Tell him not to be annoyed._

_You are the best sister anyone could ask for._

**[08:51 am]**

_I know right._

_I’ve been telling that for years now._

_No appreciation._

**[08:58 am]**

_You were not exaggerating._

_You guys are really the same person._

**[08:59 am]**

_Glad to have you back._

_Although I would miss talking to her._

_It was fun._

_You never sound so excited._

**[09:02 am]**

_Sure._

_It’s not like you don’t see each other every week._

_Or you know, have your own phones to message._

**[09:05 am]**

_Don’t be jealous, Alexander._

**[09:12 am]**

_What’s got you looking so worried?_

 

**[09:15 am]**

_OH MY GOD!_

_WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT?_

_WHERE DID YOU TAKE THAT?_

_HOW DID I NOT NOTICE?_

_ARE YOU HERE ALREADY?_

_WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!_

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!_

_WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING ME??!!!_

**[09:18 am]**

_It’s not like you gave me time to respond with your rapid questions._

_And caps lock._

_I feel like I’m getting scolded again._

**[09:20 am]**

_Ooh. Sorry._

_I get carried away._

_You know this._

_But seriously, where are you?_

**[09:21 am]**

_Come upstairs and find out._

__

_I brought your breakfast._

**[09:22 am]**

_On my way!_

 


	12. So Malec Observation Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec Observation Squad.  
> Izzy and Meliorn pulls through to keep us updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I shall be up and running with my usual weekly updates. Enjoy :)

<Malec Observation Squad> Group created by Izzy

Izzy joined

Jace joined

Clary joined

Simon joined

**Izzy**

_It’s happening yall!!!_

**Jace**

_What?! Already?!_

**Clary**

_Um guys, what is this group and what’s happening?_

**Simon**

_What are you guys talking about?_

**Izzy**

_Keep up kids._

_It’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for……._

_History is about to take place…….._

**Jace**

_She means Alec and Magnus are finally meeting._

**Izzy**

_JONATHON!_

_You ruined my suspenseful build up._

_Jerk._

**Jace**

_I regret nothing._

**Clary**

_Sorry, but not really sorry, to interrupt your sibling battle._

_BUT WHAT??!!!_

_HAS IT BEGUN?_

_HOW IS IT GOING??_

**Simon**

_Take a breather there, Reds._

_But seriously Izzy. You can’t drop a bomb like that and not update us!_

**Izzy**

_Okay, hold on._

<Izzy added Meliorn>

**Izzy**

_Say hi to Meliorn!!_

**Clary**

_Hi Meliorn!!!_

**Jace**

_Sup Mel._

**Simon**

_Hey man._

**Meliorn**

_Hello my lovely petals._

**Izzy**

_Meliorn and I are going to role play for you guys._

__

**Clary**

_Ooh, fun._

_You guys look gorgeous._

**Meliorn**

_Thank you, my little sunshine._

_I shall adopt the role of Magnus Bane._

_His aura brings me great joy and confidence._

**Izzy**

_I get to be Alec._

_Gotta get into character._

_I need to be grumpy then throw it all out the window at the sight of a beautiful man._

**Jace**

_Relatable._

**Clary**

_Relatable._

**Simon**

_Relatable._

**Meliorn**

_Relatable._

_I love it when everyone is on the same wave link._

**Izzy**

_Alright you hoes, strap in._

_The ride is about to begin._

 

**Jace**

_Did she just call us hoes?_

**Simon**

_I think she did._

_Should I feel offended or happy she thinks I am capable of that?_

**Clary**

_Hush both of you. The show is about to start._

**Jace**

_Popcorn ready!_

**Simon**

_Got my drinks. Let’s go!_

**Meliorn**

Oh hello, Alexander.

Fancy seeing you here.

**Izzy**

Hey. I brought your breakfast as promised.

 

**Meliorn**

You really are my hero.

Although I have to admit, seeing you is so much better than breakfast.

**Izzy**

So, should I give away your breakfast then?

 

**Meliorn**

Don’t you dare touch my breakfast!

I will hurt you.

**Izzy**

I swore the first time we spoke, you claimed to not be a serial killer.

It’s always the handsome ones.

My mother warned me this day would come.

I just never though it would be so early in my life.

_(um, I swear I didn’t know Alec was capable of speaking like that! My wig is officially snatched!)_

 

**Meliorn**

(We take a moment for Magnus to find himself again and pick his jaw off the ground.)

_You… You always seem to surprise me._

_Are you always this smooth?_

**Izzy**

_Never._

_Besides, you’re so easy to tease._

**Meliorn**

_(magnus.exe has stopped working)_

 

**Izzy**

Cute.

_(did my brother just call Magnus cute??!!! OMG!)_

**Meliorn**

I’ll have you know, I am a very scary person.

**Izzy**

I’m sure you are.

Still cute though.

**Meliorn**

Are you always this forward when you meet someone for the first time?

****

**Izzy**

Hmm.

Probably not.

You bring out this side of me, I guess.

 

**Meliorn**

Are you sure no horses were available?

I can wait till sunset.

**Izzy**

Sorry. I did double check this morning.

How about I bring the flowers next time?

_(I have no idea what they’re talking about but flirting is happening!!)_

**Meliorn**

Are we already planning a next time?

**Izzy**

Taste the coffee first and then decide.

**Meliorn**

I like the way you think.

Wanna go to the lunchroom with me for a bit?

**Izzy**

Sure.

I have some time to spare before my first class.

_(He lied. He’s going to be soo late for his class.)_

**Meliorn**

Great! Let’s go.

**Izzy**

Hey Iz.

Wait, what are you doing?

_(Oh shit!! Meliorn abort mission!!!)_

**Meliorn**

_Run before he notices us!_

**Clary**

_OMG. HAHA!!  I love this!_

_They are adorable!!!!_

**Izzy**

_Ikr!_

_Look at this power couple vibe they give out._

__

**Jace**

_Damn. That was the cutest shit I have ever read and seen._

_They do make a good-looking couple._

**Simon**

_You guys need your own show._

_That was entertaining as hell._

**Clary**

_It sure was._

_Are you guys okay?_

**Izzy**

_Yea._

_We’re hiding in an empty practice room._

**Meliorn**

_The love birds left to eat._

**Jace**

_Man, I wished I could have seen Alec flirt up close._

**Izzy**

_I honestly never seen him this confident before._

_Magnus is a force to be reckoned with and our brother called him cute._

_Didi you see the look on Magnus’ face?_

**Clary**

_YES!! He is soooo smitten._

_I’ve never seen him like this._

_Our ship has sailed._

**Jace**

_He really didn’t need our help with anything._

**Simon**

_I still can’t believe he can smile._

_Why does he hate me?_

**Izzy**

_Oh Si!_

_Alec doesn’t hate you._

_He’s just to old to get your sense of humour._

**Simon**

_O-oh, Thanks Izzy._

_But seriously?_

**Jace**

_Yea bud. Plus, he hates anime._

**Simon**

_Blasphemy!!_

_Does he not have a soul?_

**Clary**

_He doesn’t understand it._

_Wait till he finds out that Magnus watching anime._

_AND read manga._

**Jace**

_Ooh. Interesting development._

**Meliorn**

_Somehow, I feel he wouldn’t care if Magnus watches anime._

**Izzy**

_Agreed._

_Wanna sneak to the lunchroom and see what they’re doing?_

**Meliorn**

_Let’s go._

**Clary**

_You both are officially my favourite spy team._

_I shall hire you for any undercover work I need._

**Jace**

_Same._

**Simon**

_I’ll make your cover Facebook account, for serious inquires only._

**Meliorn**

_It’s nice to see our efforts be praised._

**Izzy**

_This is fun._

_I feel like I got my recommended exercise for the day._

**Meliorn**

_Honestly, same._

_Although, I must abandon you now, my fellow spies._

_My job bids my immediate attention._

**Izzy**

_Your contribution shall always be remembered and appreciated to this squad._

**Jace**

_Your sacrifice will not be in vain._

**Simon**

_You were invaluable to us._

_We bid you farewell comrade._

**Clary**

_When has this group suddenly become Shakespeare in the park?_

**Simon**

_Play along little red._

**Clary**

_Sorry. I didn’t pay attention in Literature class to contribute toward this._

**Izzy**

_I think something happened._

**Simon**

_What happened??_

**Clary**

_Are they okay??_

**Izzy**

_I don’t know._

_Magnus is on the phone and he doesn’t look happy._

_Alec looks concerned._

**Simon**

_I really hope it isn’t who we think it is._

**Clary**

_Me too._

**Izzy**

_Whoever it is, Magnus looks upset._

_They’re going outside._

_OMG GUYS…………_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh guys. I am soo late, sorry! I think I mentioned that I do this fic at work. My PC crashed and I had to get it fixed, which deleted my original chapter document. Then work itself became busy. So I begrudgingly redid it with this concept.


	13. So, fan fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore our problems until absolutely necessary, like the adults we are.

**[05:12 am]**

_So, I’ve been thinking!_

**[05:13 am]**

_Okay….._

**[05:13 am]**

_About fan fiction._

**[05:15 am]**

_Huh. Are we going to ignore what happened yesterday?_

**[05:18 am]**

_Yup. It’s my defense mechanism for coping with difficult decisions._

_Ignore until absolutely necessary._

_It hasn’t failed me yet._

**[05:20 am]**

_So, we’re not going to talk about the phone call?_

**[05:25 am]**

_What phone call?_

_What is a phone?_

_What is a call?_

_What does that mean?_

_Never heard those words before._

**[05:28 am]**

_Right. Got it._

_What you thinking about?_

**[05:29 am]**

_What?_

**[05:30 am]**

_You said, ‘So, I’ve been thinking!’._

**[05:31 am]**

_Oh right!_

_Yea, back to my thread of thought._

_In abo stories where there’s mpreg.._

_How do the babies come out?_

_Exactly where do the babies come out from?_

_It plagues my mind._

__

**[05:36 am]**

_Umm…??_

_How can you look this good so early in the morning?_

**[05:40 am]**

_It’s magic._

__

**[05:41 am]**

_Uh huh._

_I figured as much._

_Do you know that doors are evil and they come out of nowhere?_

**[05:43 am]**

_What??!_

_Are you okay?_

**[05:44 am]**

_Yea. Not important._

_Back to your thoughts…_

**[05:45 am]**

_Right!_

_I mean you get detailed narrations on the labour and delivery._

_But like never on where they pop out of._

_Like da fuk!_

_Do the guys have a secret hole somewhere?_

_Or do they always have a c-section?_

_Or worst case scenario….the baby is born through his butt!_

_Talk about ouch!!_

**[05:52 am]**

_I need a moment of silence for my braincells please._

**[05:55 am]**

_Take your time to process._

_It’s a serious concern of mine._

**[05:57 am]**

_Firstly, what the hell._

_Secondly, what is abo?_

_And lastly, what the hell are you talking about??_

**[06:02 am]**

_Oh my god, Alexander!_

_Have you never read fanfiction?_

**[06:05 am]**

_Umm. No._

**[60:06 am]**

_*Gasp!!*_

_You uncultured millennial!_

_How have you not read??_

**[06:08 am]**

_I dunno._

_Never really seemed like something I would be interested in._

_Like anime. Makes no sense why they are made._

**[06:10 am]**

_Oohh._

_Yup._

_Uh huh._

_I knew it._

**[06:11 am]**

_Knew what?_

**[06:11 am]**

_You were too good to be true._

_I have found your defect, Alexander._

_But it’s okay._

_You’re not completely hopeless._

_I believe we can save you._

**[06:16 am]**

_I know I didn’t drink this morning._

_But why does this conversation feel like it’s intoxicated._

**[06:17 am]**

_Excuse me!_

_You have read my drunk messages before._

_Actually, too many times tbh._

**[06:19 am]**

_Can’t argue there._

_Although you are more fun to deal with when sober._

**[06:22 am]**

_Aww. Thank you. : )_

_You really are the sweetest._

_But your distraction tactic would not work on me._

_I am making you watch anime._

**[06:27 am]**

_Magnus._

**[06:28 am]**

_Uh huh._

**[06:28 am]**

_Haven’t I been nice to you?_

**[06:29 am]**

_Yes, you have._

**[06:29 am]**

_Didn’t I bring you breakfast?_

**[06:30 am]**

_Yessss. It was lovely._

**[06:31 am]**

_I have never judged you for your life choices, no matter how chaotic it seems._

**[06:32 am]**

_This is also true, although I am slightly offended and proud you know me so well._

**[06:33 am]**

_So then why, why Magnus?_

_Why do you want to subject me to anime torture?_

**[06:34 am]**

_And you call me dramatic?_

_You have a future at theater, Alexander._

**[06:35 am]**

_Why thank you._

_I will try to not forget you when I get famous._

**[06:37 am]**

_Wadya mean?_

_I shall be your manager!_

_Someone has to make sure no one takes advantage of your little innocent self._

**[06:40 am]**

_Innocent huh._

**[06:42 am]**

_Yes. I am rolling with this image._

_Don’t ruin it for me, Alexander._

**[06:43 am]**

_I dunno._

_Sometimes you make it too easy to want to comment._

**[06:45 am]**

_I need you to hold yourself back._

_My mind cannot process you with your looks and personality along with being ………._

**[06:49 am]**

_What’s ……… ?_

**[06:51 am]**

_I have no idea what you’re talking about._

**[06:53 am]**

_Lips are sealed._

**[06:54 am]**

_You are the best._

**[06:54 am]**

_I know._

**[06:55 am]**

_And oh so humble._

_I like it._

**[06:56 am]**

_I do try._

**[7:00 am]**

_You also didn’t take my mind of making you watch anime._

**[07:02 am]**

_Dammit._

_What would it take for you to forget about this?_

**[07:04 am]**

_Nooothing._

_Give it a chance with me._

_If you still don’t like it, then we shall never speak of it again._

**[07:07 am]**

_Really?_

_Just one chance?_

**[07:08 am]**

_Yuppers._

_Never speak of it again._

_Promise._

**[07:10 am]**

_Fine._

_When and where?_

**[07:13 am]**

_Did you actual agree???!!!_

_Okay, I need a moment to calm my heart._

_The palpitations have returned._

**[07:14 am]**

_You are too much sometimes._

**[07:15 am]**

_Why thank you._

_I shall take it as a compliment._

**[07:16 am]**

_Whenever you want it to be, Magnus._

**[07:17 am]**

_My heart._

_Too fast._

_Gonna die._

**[07:20 am]**

_And we’re back to you being the dramatic one._

_Reality has been restored._

**[07:22 am]**

_Okay. I am calm._

_How about this weekend._

_I can send you my address._

**[07:23 am]**

_It’ll have to be on Saturday evening though._

_I have a class on Friday afternoons._

**[07:24 am]**

_Really?_

_On Friday afternoons?_

**[07:26 am]**

_Yea._

_I kinda teach archery every other Fridays._

__

**[07:29 am]**

_Holy shit._

_That’s sexy as hell, Alexander._

_And I just got my heart calmed down._

**[07:30 am]**

_Umm, thanks._

**[07:30 am]**

_How can you be so smooth and unsure at the same time???!_

**[07:31 am]**

_A gift, I guess._

**[07:32 am]**

_See!!_

_You can’t play with my heart like that!!_

**[07:35 am]**

_It’s not my fault._

_I breathe._

**[07:36 am]**

_Yea, you do._

**[07:37 am]**

_I have no idea what that means._

**[07:38 am]**

_Neither do it but let’s pretend it makes sense._

**[07:39 am]**

_Fine._

**[07:39 am]**

_So, my sexy archer._

_My place, Saturday at 6pm._

**[07:41 am]**

_I regret telling you things._

**[07:42 am]**

_No, you don’t._

**[07:42 am]**

_No, I don’t._

**[07:43 am]**

_Will you be there?_

**[07:46 am]**

_Yea. I’ll be there._

_But we’re going to have to talk eventually._

_Even if you don’t wanna talk to me, talk to Cat._

_You don’t have to face anything alone, you know._

**[07:50 am]**

_*Static*_

_You’re._

_Breaking_

_Up._

_I can’t hear you._

_*Static. *_

**[07:52 am]**

_*sigh*_

_You are a roller coaster, Magnus Bane._

**[07:55 am]**

_I can’t help it._

_Sorry._

_I’m a disaster bi._

**[07:58 am]**

_Don’t be._

_I like riding roller coasters._

**[08:05 am]**

_d….di.. did…..yyy…y…you…..jjj…jusssssss_

_ddddddddddddd…………._

_asdagfsdjghdfdsjugf._

_Skbhfsdjagfbvdmnc_

**[08:09 am]**

_You never did tell me what abo was._

__

**[08:12 am]**

_Skjghvfsdhbcvhfjc_

_Mm pregnant jgjhfdgzdzfc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall fix any grammatical errors later. :)
> 
> Also I am doing a poll!! What do you think Magnus' phone call was about?
> 
> A. Camille  
> B. His biological father  
> C. His step father  
> D. School / Dance related.
> 
> Leave your answer in the comments and the top voted shall be the reason. :)


	14. So eyebrow grooming is important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello! So like a dum dum, I had this in my word docs since last month and was too lazy to format it and add time. I am really really sorry! >_<  
> Hope you enjoy!

**[10:05 am]**

_Paging Alexander._

_Come in, Alexander._

_Are you there?_

_Is anyone out there?_

_Can anyone here me?!_

**[10:06 am]**

_Calm down, Rose._

**[10:06 am]**

_Jack!_

_You came back!_

**[10:07 am]**

_Thanks for letting me sink to the bottom of the ocean._

**[10:08 am]**

_It’s not my fault you couldn’t climb unto the door properly._

**[10:10 am]**

_Didn’t have time to learn the proper technique of door climbing._

**[10:11 am]**

_Izzy said she can’t believe that’s what we’re talking about._

_Should I tell her about your Smallville serenading?_

**[10:12 am]**

_I can counter with all your freaking outs._

**[10:13 am]**

_Gasp!_

_You said the word that should never be mentioned!_

**[10:14 am]**

_My bad, Harry._

**[10:15 am]**

_Harry, can you imagine me being named Harry?_

_Oml. Nothing against the name, just not for me._

_Btw you watched Harry Potter._

_Yet you are against watching anime, you nerd._

**[10:17 am]**

_I can still go into hiding on the designated date and time._

**[10:18 am]**

_You wouldn’t dare, Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

**[10:20 am]**

_I can’t believe Izzy told you._

_This is ultimate betrayal._

**[10:21 am]**

_Aww._

_But Gideon is such a cute name._

**[10:22 am]**

_Then you can have it._

**[10:24 am]**

_Oh._

_This is so sudden._

_I might need a moment._

_I mean I expected you to take me out on a date first._

_Meet the parents and all that_

_Before you give me your name._

**[10:28 am]**

_Has anyone ever told you that you’re shameless?_

**[10:30 am]**

_That word is like the highest compliment to me._

**[10:31 am]**

_Anyway..._

**[10:33 am]**

_Flirt with me you coward!_

**[10:36 am]**

_Do I need to bring anything when I’m coming over?_

**[10:37 am]**

_Just your cute rollercoaster riding self._

**[10:38 am]**

_I can’t read._

_Sorry._

**[10:40 am]**

_You are such a tease._

_Be afraid, Alexander._

_You are going to be alone with me, for a long period of time._

_I am a very physically affectionate person._

**[10:43 am]**

_Magnus._

_I am sorry to inform you that I cannot make it to your anime appointment._

_I suddenly realize that I need to get my brows trimmed._

**[10:46 am]**

_That’s what you came up with?_

_Some people can rock the eye bush._

**[10:47 am]**

_Listen, do not eyebrow shame me._

_And I have never heard anyone refer to them as ‘eye bush’._

**[10:49 am]**

_It was a terrible excuse to begin with._

_I am a beauty guru, my dear._

_I can groom your eye forest for free, whilst we watch anime._

**[10:52 am]**

_Sounds painful._

**[10:53 am]**

_Don’t knock it till you try it, pup._

**[10:53 am]**

_Pup?_

**[10:54 am]**

_You don’t like?_

**[10:54 am]**

_No._

**[10:54 am]**

_Panda?_

**[10:55 am]**

_No._

**[10:55 am]**

_Kitten?_

**[10:55 am]**

_Hell no._

**[10:57 am]**

_Damn, you’re hard to please._

_But don’t worry, I will find your sweet spot._

**[10:58 am]**

_Very specific choice of words._

_Are you up to the challenge?_

**[10:59 am]**

_I never back down from a challenge._

**[11:03 am]**

_Maybe you haven’t met your match yet._

**[11:05 am]**

_Well, let’s see how well you can play the game._

**[11:06 am]**

_Better than you think, I’m sure._

**[11:07 am]**

_Seeing is believing._

**[11:10 am]**

_It’s a shame we have to reschedule because of my brows._

**[11:11 am]**

_There is an anime with archery._

**[11:12 am]**

_What time should I be there and do you want snacks?_

**[11:15 am]**

_You are too easy!_

_And I always have an array of snacks available at all times._

_Children, meaning Simon and Clary, pass through all the time._

**[11:18 am]**

_Please do not mention to Simon that I’m doing this with you._

_I don’t want him to have an excuse to talk to me._

**[11:20 am]**

_Stop intimidating the boy, Alexander._

_He is a sensitive soul._

_Are you trying to scare him because of his crush on Isabelle?_

**[11:23 am]**

_What?_

_No._

_Izzy can handle herself._

_He should be more worried about her than me._

**[11:25 am]**

_I didn’t expect that._

_I really pegged you as a protective older brother._

**[11:28 am]**

_I am a protective older brother._

_But I don’t get into my siblings’ personal lives unless they ask me to._

**[11:29 am]**

_You are really sweet, you know that._

**[11:30 am]**

_It’s not that._

_Our parents made us learn Taekwondo when we were younger._

_Izzy was exceptionally good at it._

**[11:32 am]**

_Oh._

_OH!_

_I did too!_

_It’s so exciting!_

_Blackbelt._

**[11:32 am]**

_Same._

**[11:33 am]**

_I love when we have more things in common._

_Cute stories to tell our kids._

**[11:35 am]**

_Kids?_

_Ours?_

**[11:36 am]**

_You gave me your name!_

_You can’t back out now…_

**[11:37 am]**

_Look at the time._

_These brows aren’t going to groom themselves._

**[11:37 am]**

_Alexander!!_

**[11:39 am]**

_[The person you are attempting to contact cannot read]_

**[11:40 am]**

_I cannot believe you typed that out._

**[11:42 am]**

_[The person you are attempting to contact says you better believe it]_

**[11:44 am]**

_Sigh._

_I should have let you sink to the bottom of the ocean._

**[11:45 am]**

_You did…_

**[11:45 am]**

_The betrayal!_

**[11:46 am]**

_Are you mocking me?_

**[11:47 am]**

_Never! I appreciate you, person I am trying to contact._

**[11:51 am]**

_Talk to you later._

_I’m heading to the library._

_I have some researching to do for my latest assignment._

_My phone will be on silent, okay._

**[11:55 am]**

_I am flattered you remember all the pivotal moment of our relationship._

_But let me educate you on something I am sure you do not know._

**[11:58 am]**

_Which is?_

**[11:59 am]**

_Shirtless anime boys generally do not have nipples._

**[12:02 pm]**

_What the fuc…._

_What does that even mean?_

**[12:04 pm]**

_Goodbye!_

**[12:05 pm]**

_Magnus!_

**[12:06 pm]**

_[the person you are attempting to contact is too busy being smug by getting the last word. I win]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been decided by a landslide! Asmodeus was the reason for the phone call. All shall be revealed in due time....dun dun dun (meaning I'm still trying to incorporate him into the story).  
> Hi, my name is Farah and I am a chaotic writer. Nice to meet you all. XD
> 
> (To all my Capable of Feeling readers, I have gotten your messages and I love you all so much!! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means the world to me. I have started a brand new chapter continuation in a different direction. It is no where close to being completed yet but it is a motivational start for me and I am enjoying the change. I hope you guys will too when I'm finished with it. xoxox)


	15. So, am I a dumbass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus talks to Cat about the phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who commented in the mini poll! It was a bit obvious who was chosen by the number of votes. XD  
> I hope no one is disappointed with the conversation. As said before, I am keeping this as angst free as I can so I didn't want to include any heavy story lines. Also I am posting at work, so give me a heads up with any grammar errors. My internet sucks so I didn't bother adding any pics this time but next chapter hopefully.  
> Hope you enjoy anyways. :)

**Magnus**

_Cat, are you busy?_

**Cat**

_I’m working a double shift._

**Magnus**

_They made you do a double again??_

**Cat**

_We’re extremely short staffed._

_But don’t worry, I don’t mind._

_It gives me extra time off to spend with my niece._

**Magnus**

_Aw! I miss the little princess._

**Cat**

_She’ll be with me all day next week._

_Iris has some routine checkups._

_I’ll call you over._

**Magnus**

_Yes please!_

_I have a surprise for her. :)_

**Cat**

_It’s the princess and the frog collection she wanted, isn’t it?_

**Magnus**

_Heh. Maaaaaayhaps._

**Cat**

_You spoil her too much._

**Magnus**

_Listen, my niece is precious and must be spoiled, okay._

**Cat**

_I hear you._

**Magnus**

_:)_

**Cat**

_Is everything alright?_

**Magnus**

_Can you come over when your shift is done?_

_You can stay the night._

**Cat**

_Sure._

_Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to wait three hours?_

**Magnus**

_You know we both can’t wait that long!_

_Can you text now?_

**Cat**

_Yes. It’s actually quiet for once._

**Magnus**

_Okay._

_So, last week I got a call from a lawyer._

**Cat**

_That’s random._

**Magnus**

_Prepare to be even more surprised._

_It was my father’s lawyer._

**Cat**

_As in Dave…._

**Magnus**

_Oh god no. I am never referring to that atrocity as my father._

_I mean my biological father, Asmo._

**Cat**

_Wow._

_It was a good thing I was already sitting._

**Magnus**

_I know!!_

_I was really anxious._

_I thought it was something horrible._

_Alec has to hug me to calm me down._

**Cat**

_Had to…?_

_Just admit you wanna get your man!_

**Magnus**

_Oh hush!_

_Although, I must say that I do fit perfectly in his arms._

_You know, hypothetically._

**Cat**

_Uh huh._

_I’m just glad he isn’t a serial killer._

_So, development._

**Magnus**

_ANYWAYS!!!_

_In my panic, I ended the call and subsequently ignored all follow up calls._

_Until this morning, when I couldn’t take it anymore._

**Cat**

_Curiosity got the best of you._

**Magnus**

_You know it._

_So, I answered._

_She seemed genuinely surprised at first._

_Her name is Lily and my dad hired her to track me down._

**Cat**

_What did she say?_

**Magnus**

_Well, apparently, he’s a dumbass._

_Him and mom had no horrible break up or anything._

_Mom decided that he wasn’t fit to be a parent when she found out she was pregnant and he agreed._

_Lily said he knew he wouldn’t be a good influence on me so they decided to end things._

_He started hanging out with the wrong crown and was high all the time._

_She said he couldn’t remember where mom when he wanted to visit her._

_Can you believe that??!!_

_He couldn’t remember where she lived!! WTF?!_

**Cat**

_That is a lot to take in._

_Wow. He really is a dumbass._

_But why now??_

**Magnus**

_He had a health scare a couple years back and was trying to get his life on track._

_He quit weeding out and signed up for community college and got his diploma._

**Cat**

_Okay._

_That’s a start at least._

**Magnus**

_Uh huh._

_But he was still unemployed because of his past misdemeanors._

**Cat**

_Wait, so how can he afford a lawyer if he’s broke?_

**Magnus**

_Oh, that’s the best part, Catarina my dear._

_He played a lottery ticket he found on the street._

_He won 50 million dollars._

**Cat**

_What the actual fuckery!_

**Magnus**

_Yup._

_Lily said something along the same lines, but you know, more professional like._

_She also agrees he’s a dumbass but she genuinely thinks he’s trying to be better._

_That’s why she took his case._

_I really like her; she was very sweet._

**Cat**

_This sounds surreal._

_What’s the verdict then?_

**Magnus**

_He wants to meet me._

_He wants to compensate me for everything he missed and build a friendship of sorts._

_She says he wants to try and be someone I can be proud of._

**Cat**

_I don’t know what to say to that._

_How do you feel about it?_

**Magnus**

_I have no idea._

_I mean I don’t need his money._

_I have done fairly well for myself with what mom left me._

_But I have never met the man before and I am curious to see what he’s about._

_Mom never said anything much about him but she wasn’t condescending either._

**Cat**

_You’re waiting until I get there to freak out, aren’t you?_

**Magnus**

_FUCK YESS!!!!_

_I AM NEED OF CUDDLES!_

_AND A DRINK_

_MAYBE TWO._

**Cat**

_Okay, calm down._

_Be there soon._

**Magnus**

_I love you Cat!_

**Cat**

_Love you too hun._

**Magnus**

_Wait!!_

**Cat**

_What?_

**Magnus**

_Does that mean dumbass is in my genes?_

**Cat**

_If you had to ask that question, maybe you already know the answer….._

**Magnus**

_The outrage!!!_

**Cat**

_Haha_

_See you in a bit babe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone picked up on Lily? Her full name is Lilith. lol! Also I shortened Asmodeus to Asmo, because I am a crackhead and this story is just for fun.  
> Till the next one! xoxox (Mayhaps be an anime related one..dun dun dun)


	16. So twittering is a thing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally watches anime. Magnus updates us with his progress through Twitter. What could go wrong? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Late update, I know! I had a month cramped at work and I was too tired to do anything. This one is a bit different but hopefully you guys like it. :) Please excuse any grammar errors, it is extremely difficult to fix them. Also pay no attention to dates and numbers, I was too lazy to edit them. Enjoy :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/33873945428/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/40784512563/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/47750941931/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/46961797554/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/32807489737/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/33874091628/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/33873956858/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/32807486597/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/40784508533/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/40784516003/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/32807671547/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/46961693214/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/33873942528/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/46834381655/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/46834376675/in/dateposted-public/)  
***  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162905101@N04/46834387885/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not responding to comments last chapter (and on COF, which I am trying hard on that new chapter), I really wasn't feeling 100%. I got all messages and will reply to them soon. Also last week Thursday was my birthday!!! So happy belated birthday to me. Haha!  
> Until the next one. xoxo


	17. So bathrooms are comfortable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A [brief] aftermath of what happened when Magnus found out that Alec read all his tweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am pretty late with updating anything. I'm sorry especially because this was the only story I actually posted regularly. I was having a hard time personally and just wasn't motivated into writing anything. This isn't as long as the other chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. :)

**[06:04 pm]**

_Magnus._

**[06:04 pm]**

_Nope_

_Noppity_

_Nope Nope Nope._

**[06:05 pm]**

_Come on._

**[06:05 pm]**

_No, go away._

**[06:05 pm]**

_You can’t hide in the bathroom forever, you know._

**[06:06 pm]**

_You think so._

_Just watch me._

_The bath tub isn’t as uncomfortable as you would believe._

**[06:07 pm]**

_Magnus, you’re being a bit ridiculous._

**[06:08 pm]**

_I don’t care._

_I am embarrassed and upset with you._

**[06:09 pm]**

_Me?_

_What did I do?_

**[06:09 pm]**

_You sat next to me and saw me tweet all those things and said nothing!_

**[06:10 pm]**

_So, it was okay for your thousands of followers to see but not me?_

**[06:11 pm]**

_Off course it was!!_

_If I wanted you to know any of those things, I would have said them to your face._

**[06:12 pm]**

_Okay._

**[06:12 pm]**

_Okay…_

_Okay what?_

**[06:12 pm]**

_Well come out and say it to my face._

**[06:13 pm]**

_Alexander._

_Please don’t do this to me right now._

_I am not in the mood for rejection._

**[06:14 pm]**

_Who said anything about rejection?_

**[06:15 pm]**

_I say that._

_Wait, what??!_

_What are you trying to say?_

**[06:16 pm]**

_I hate doing this over text, Magnus._

_I would really like to sit and speak to you._

**[06:17 pm]**

_Well, you better love it because I am not coming out._

_I mean I came out already but I’m not coming out the bathroom._

**[06:18 pm]**

_I make you nervous._

**[06:20 pm]**

_How the heck did you come to that conclusion?!_

_We’re texting with words._

**[06:22 pm]**

_You ramble when you’re nervous._

_It’s pretty obvious._

_Even through messages._

**[06:23 pm]**

_I am not going to confirm or deny that statement._

**[06:24 pm]**

_You don’t need to._

_It’s already been proven._

_I have all my messages saved._

**[06:25 pm]**

_They are called receipts._

**[06:25 pm]**

_What receipts?_

**[06:26 pm]**

_You have all your receipts._

_That’s what it’s called._

**[06:27 pm]**

_That’s stupid._

_Why would I want to call it a receipt?_

_This has nothing to do with a proof of purchase._

**[06:29 pm]**

_Sometimes I forget I’m a little bit older than you._

_It’s not meant to be taken literally._

_A receipt can also be something that was received or obtained._

_It doesn’t always pertain to a monetary transaction._

**[06:32 pm]**

_You’re incredible, you know, that right?_

**[06:33 pm]**

_Off course I know that._

_Have you met me?_

**[06:34 pm]**

_I can’t answer that._

_You’re hiding behind a door._

_I might need a reminder in person._

_I feel like I’m forgetting what you look like._

**[06:36 pm]**

_Nice try._

_You though you would coax me out with your sweet words of praise._

_But I am on to you, Alexander._

_You cannot get to me._

**[06:38 pm]**

_How about a selfie of me?_

**[06:39 pm]**

_How dare you?!_

_You really know how to attack my weakness, don’t you?_

_That’s not fair._

**[06:40 pm]**

_Is that a yes?_

**[06:41 pm]**

_No._

_*sigh*_

_Maybe._

_Ok fine!_

_I can never say no to a selfie from you._

_Send it to me._

**[06:42 pm]**

_You promise to come out if I do?_

**[06:43 pm]**

_Only if you look adorable._

**[06:45 pm]**

_I don’t know how to look adorable, but I’ll try._

**[06:47 pm]**

_Would that work?_

_Your patio chair is comfy though._

 

**[06:50 pm]**

_I uwued._

**[06:51 pm]**

_I have no idea what that means._

_Oh. I heard the door open._

**[06:53 pm]**

_Don’t make me regret this._

**[06:54 pm]**

_Never._

**[06:54 pm]**

_Okay, meet me back in the living room._

_We’ll talk._

**[06:55 pm]**

_I’m coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger though! I would try to update again before the week ends on this one. :)   
> To the person reading this, you are beautiful and wonderful and I love you. :)
> 
> Tell someone you love that they are beautiful and you love them. Sometimes we need to hear it more than we realized.


End file.
